1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible dispensing package, and more particularly, to a flexible dispensing package that includes a leash for keeping a top of the package coupled to the package itself after the top of the package has been torn away from the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been customary to utilize various types of flexible sheet material packages for protectively packaging commodities of any types. The use of such flexible packages for liquids, gels, condiments, etc. is presently limited. Although these items may be neatly packaged in such flexible containers, difficulties are encountered with regard to proper disposal of torn off tops for the packages as well as the packages themselves.
For example, energy gels are currently a popular product that is used predominantly by serious endurance athletes during long races or training sessions. Such energy gels generally contain a large amount of carbohydrate-based calories packaged within a small package. However, such gel packets have historically had a similar design in that when opening the package, the torn-off top becomes tricky and time consuming to deal with. Unfortunately, many of tops end up being thrown onto trails or roads since athletes don""t have enough hands to deal with the trash generated by the packages and the torn-off package tops.
The present invention provides a package that includes a tear notch near the proximal end and a leash defined within an edge panel of the package, the edge panel extending from the proximal end of the package to the distal end of the package and being located on the side of the package opposite the tear notch. When one tears the package at the tear notch, a portion of the package tears at the proximal end of the package. This portion of the package remains coupled to the package by the leash. Accordingly, the package may be opened but still may be kept as a one-piece item, thus helping to avoid improper disposal of pieces of the package upon opening of the package.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the leash is defined by a cut within the edge panel that extends from a proximal end portion of the package to a distal end portion of the package.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the leash is defined by a perforation defined within the edge panel and extends to a stop defined within the edge panel. Thus, the user may tear the package at the tear notch and then continue to tear the package along the perforation in order to move the torn-off piece of the package away from the opening of the package so as not to interfere with dispensing of the contents of the package.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the stop comprises a weld.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the stop comprises an opening defined within the edge panel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the package comprises a flexible material.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the flexible material comprises a foil.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be understood upon reading and understanding the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments, found herein below, in conjunction with reference to the drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements.